The New Adventure: Sarrar Plains
by Komaru725
Summary: A myterious creature comes seeking the aid of The OZ's royalty.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note: I have never posted anything before and have just worked up the courage. This is not my first story but the first anyone else has read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man nor do I own any of its characters. I do own Kyrin though and the plot.**

* * *

If DG hated anything about having defeated the witch, it was the unbearable calm that came after. Sure, she was glad that the people of the OZ no longer had to worry about an evil witch or Longcoats. Who wouldn't? No, what she hated was the day-to-day boring life as a princess. Thees and thous, it was a pressured life that DG was coming to resent. So much so, Cain's days off were spent puppy-guarding her bedroom windows and dogging her every foot fall. DG wondered if he was becoming more dog-like than Todo.

Nonetheless, DG was persistent in her attempts to escape. Her latest scheme involved a rope, a second story window, and toast. Don't ask. Anyhow the plan wasn't exactly successful as here DG sat, still in the confines of her castle home with Cain finishing his lecture.

"DG, I can't just let you go running off. It's specific orders from the Queen herself...Besides the DG I know doesn't run away."

DG personally hated when Cain ended with those lines. They were almost always impossible to argue against. Silence remained and DG finally left to return to her miserable princess duties, Cain off to check up on the new Tin Man recruits.

DG passed by every extravagant tapestry and painting, its beauty completely lost on the one who associated it as her prison. Day in and day out she missed her cramped attic room, her old dusty Kansas, but mainly she missed the freedom of her motorcycle and the feel of the wind traveling at such high speeds. Here she was in quite possibly the most gorgeous place in the universe, and she wasn't even allowed to examine its contents without a palace guard on every side.

She had just made it to the throne room when an argument hit her ears.

"Your Majesty! Please! My people are in desperate need. Food is scarce and monsters have invaded ever since the Great Demise. Every year the death toll is exceeding. You're our only hope!"

"I've told you before, Krezak," DG's mother said softly. "The OZ is still rebuilding, we can't possibly accomplish what you are asking."

"Queen Lilac, I'm not asking this be done for free. I-I brought everything. See?" DG heard the sound of numerous hard objects fall to the ground and her mother sigh.

"I am sorry. Nothing can be done."

The sound of someone's last hopes crushed could clearly be heard in the voice of the stranger. "I see. Thank you, your Majesty, for your time." Claws clicked against the stone and DG rushed away before being caught. She turned down the hallway before taking a seat at the window. She was a little curious as to who had been talking to her mother. Perhaps she would come this way.

Sure enough, about a minute later, the sound of clicking claws filled the hallway and around the corner came the most unusual creature DG had ever seen. Mind that she has seen mobats and papays.

Coming down was a creature that in some ways resembled a wolf. Thick black fur was clearly visible on its canine form, what with the wolfish muzzle and ears. At the same time it resembled a bird as it had fierce hawk eyes, huge onyx wings that easily had a wingspan of 15 ft, and thick claw-like talons. Just to add to the overall ferocity, it sported a wickedly curved scorpion like tail and feathers, fur, and scales peppered its body. Combine all this in a creature the size of a large horse and it's no wonder DG was simply struck dumb.

"Great, another starer. If you don't shut your mouth kid, you're gonna catch flies," the being snarled. The voice was the same from the one in her mothers throne room but was the broken and hollow tone of a person...er...creature with hope crushed. "Hey, kid? Ya deaf or something?"

That brought DG back and mutely she shook her head. "No. Uh...I'm DG." Perhaps they could use a freah start. Good a time as any.

The creature cocked her miserable head muttering, "Name's Kyrin. Think you can help get me outta this maze? Cleaning crew's already come and washed away the scent out."

DG led the creature towards the exit but they'd made it no more than a few feet before DG caught sight of a familiar brown coat pass in front of them. Apparently the figure noticed her too, cause she could hear the sound of worn down shoes sliding to a stop on the well polished marble just before there was a crash. Concerned, DG ran towards the sound with Kyrin close behind. There, just as DG had suspected, was Glitch hopelessly tangled in the knight's suit he had plowed into.

"Hello, DG!" he called cheerfully from his somewhat awkward position under the heavy suit. "Who's your friend?"

Shaking her head and trying to keep from laughing, DG introduced them. "This is Kyrin. Kyrin this is..."

"Glitch?"

Glitch and DG both looked at the creature. "How do you know my name?"

Kyrin chuckled before tossing the metal armor off the Headcase as easily as if it were a down pillow.

"Oh, Glitch... Just as forgetful as always..." To both their surprises, Kyrin lifted a paw the size of a diner plate and hit the back of Glitch's head and the sides.

DG turned to the creature to demand why she did that, when, out of the blue, Glitch's blank look gave way to recognization. "Kyrin? What are you doing here?"

Kyrin opened her mouth to explain but her stomach chose then to vocalize its troubles. DG didn't take long to offer for the creature stay for lunch.

"I doubt the royal family would approve," Kyrin said bitterly, mistaking DG for a servant.

"Well, I approve so that's close enough," DG said and dragged both towards the kitchens.

Kyrin stared at all the food laid before her. Apples, peaches, pears... fowls of every kind, porks, beefs... such amounts here seemed typical though, as even the lowliest peasant was eating the same amount.

"Come on, then, Kyrin. It's good." DG held a deep amethyst colored plum in front of the creature. Unaware, drool flowed like a river from Kyrin's mouth.

The scent! That delicious scent! Kyrin greedily snapped up the plum and nearly choked on the seed. Other scents came to her and before she could help it, Kyrin was completely lost to the food. Chicken...Turkey...Plums...Apples...Corn...Bread...Cake, muffins...sausage... Her taste buds was going crazy from the taste of such rich food! Eagerly her jaws reached for the food displayed further away when a sudden whack on her head brought her back to her senses.

"I see Krezaks still lack restraint around food," Cain commented dryly.

"Shut up, human." Kyrin, ashamed and embarrassed, hunched back towards the floor slowly nibbling on a roll. "I told you you shouldn't invite me for lunch..."

"Don't worry. You looked kinda hungry in the first place. Happens to everyone once in a while," DG said. "Now let's get back to an interesting subject. How do you know Glitch?"

Kyrin was silent and continued her glaring contest with Cain. DG watched a little confused as to why the hostilities were so high but didn't have the voice to ask.

Cain stared the Krezak down for a few more seconds before turning and leaving. It wasn't that he was done, and it wasn't that he had intimidated the Krezak either. He had just noticed the bone-white tip of its bony tail turning a dangerous shade of purple and knew better than to upset it more. So instead he opted for backing off towards the wall where he could simply watch it.

DG stared at the two. Kyrin snapped her jaws towards the Tin Man's direction but then went on as if he wasn't even in the castle. "DG, it's very simple how I know Glitch. After Azkadellia removed half his brain she turned him loose to the country. He just kinda wandered over into Sarrar Plains."

Looking at DG baffled expression, Glitch explained. "Sarrar Plains is south of the OZ. It's inhabited mostly by Dragons and Krezaks. At least I think it is..."

"Glitchy here is right. And that's the main reason why I came here."

Kyrin went back to her food obviously without the intent to further explain. DG glanced at Glitch. "Dragons and Krezaks are natural enemies. They get along together about as well as cats and dogs."

"So my mother could help with this...?" DG asked.

"Your mother...? Wait!" Kyrin spat the remains of a chicken leg onto the plate. "YOU'RE THE QUEEN'S DAUGHTER!"

"Yea..."

A plan formed in the back of Kyrin's mind. "Wow...You don't seem very princessy."

"...Thank you?" DG couldn't tell if that was a compliment or insult.

Kyrin held up a paw. "Don't take that the wrong way. But most princesses I hear about wear dresses and skirts. Not leather jackets."

DG laughed and they ate the rest of their meal in peace.

After the meal, Kyrin couldn't remember ever feeling fuller. It was actually a depressing thought, though she intended it to be a bit more uplifting. "Thank you for the meal DG." DG gave the smallest smile that Kyrin had already dropped the Princess part. "But I'm afraid I must be going. It will be hard to tell the King we fight this war alone... I'm afraid you were our last hope. We were sure the Ancient Vow would get your help but there are ways around even it I suppose."

DG was a little confused but remained silent for now, opting to ask, "So, you're leaving now?"

"...Yes. I have to go back. What will they do without one of their best warriors?" Kyrin asked with a little pride in her voice.

"How bad is it over there?" DG finally got the guts to ask.

Kyrin hung her head. There was a long pause and DG wondered if she shouldn't have asked. "I'm sorry, I jus-"

"No. Don't worry. Kar told me to tell the Royal Family and so, I'll tell the Royal Family. DG... My people are dying. Fire and poison are destroying the land. It's famine. Food is so scarce... Queen Lilac was our final hope. Only a sorceress can activate the Ancient Vow."

DG thought it over. "Then I guess if my mother won't help, I'm the one who'll have to do it."

Glitch and Kyrin stopped dead in their tracks. "Wha- DG, no. I can't. It'll look like a kidnaping and that is _definitely_ against the Vow. I think." Kyrin's voice sounded adamant as she said it but her expression showed she was contemplating the thought.

"It's my choice if I want to give a hand to allies," DG said, seeing Kyrin as her one chance to escape the palace.

Kyrin was silent a moment before nodding. "I guess there's not much choice for me is there? I can refuse but then it won't matter if we upheld the Vow, will it? We'd be dead. Okay. I'll do it. At night tonight I'll fly us out. That work for you?"

DG agreed and Glitch swivelled his head around to look at her. "DG, this a bad idea. You should talk to the Queen."

"I know what I'm doing." DG turned to Kyrin. "I'll meet you at the Tower. That sound good?"

"DG..." Glitch whined.

"Glitch, you can come too." Kyrin's eyes actually looked hopeful at the thought. She'd been waiting for the opportunity to invite her Headcase friend back to Sarrar Plains for the past hour.

In all truth, it wasn't hard for said Headcase to decide.

A few hours later, the trio met up at the tall Tower of the castle in Central City. DG and Glitch had gotten there a little early but then came Kyrin, right at midnight.

She bent low on her elbows so her two humans could climb on her back and then headed for the stairs, all the while learning how to shift her back to distribute the extra weight of the humans.

DG and Glitch sat on the perfectly curved back of Kyrin quite comfortably though. Every step she took, they realized more and more how nicely suited Krezaks were for this job. Her fur was thick, making a comfortable seat. The feathers were soft. Glitch was about to comment on this when Kyrin then stepped out of the Tower and onto a balcony, looking down. "Perfect," she said. She backed up against the opposite wall, facing forward. "Whatever you do, don't scream." The last two words were said deliberately and slowly. Glitch cocked his head. _What's going on?_

DG's eyes widened. "Oh, no..."

Glitch looked at DG. "What's wrong?"

Kyrin suddenly lurched forward, her gait as smooth as a cat's. "Oh, no..." Glitch had grasped what was going on. Despite warnings from Kyrin, once the Krezak had launched herself in space, the duo let loose a scream that could rival a banshee.

_Amateurs_, Kyrin thought.

* * *

**Please be nice. I would like reviews to know what you think, but no flames. I know the story's not the best out there. I will put chapter 2 up if anyone else likes this.**


	2. Trailing Companions, MidFlight Stories

Cain's eyes shot open at the sound of talons clicking. _**It **__has __finally come for me_. His hand reached down to the pistol he always had on his waist, eyes trained on the doors. However something about the sound wasn't right. After a moment of listening though, he knew the answer. Air vents. The Krezak was headed towards the Tower, probably to try and take off. _Good riddance._

Though even with that thought, Cain could not will himself to sleep. _Fine. I'll check it out._ He slipped on his usual attire and hurried towards the famous Tower. _There's nothing weird about this Krezak wanting to use that as a take off spot. Lots of creatures use it. A few wyrms, a_ _pegasus or two, griffins...Probably a few I'm not even remembering._ Still, something was wrong and his years of Tin Man training would not allow him to ignore it.

He passed a window when he heard it; DG's scream. Yes, he had spent so much time with her on their journey he had learnt her scream. Running to a window he peered out to see the shadow of the Krezak against the moon but it just as quickly disappeared. Fear took root in Cain's gut and he was at DG's door with speed to rival a Papay. Cautiously, for in case the princess was still in the room and he was simply losing it, Cain opened her door. He could see the faint shape of her in bed but approached to find it too lumpy and misshapen to be DG. His suspicions were confirmed when he lifted the blanket to find a mass of pillows. The princess had been kidnaped. Cain turned to leave but a note on DG's dresser caught his eye. The reason; it had been touched by her magic.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_This has been my choice, and my choice alone. Once my mission is complete, I'll be back. Don't worry. I have Glitch with me and he seems to remember so much I know I'll be safe. Sorry I didn't warn you._

_Love,  
__DG_

Cain placed the letter back on the dresser. So...She wasn't cuffed and sacked, being forced against her will to Sarrar Plains? Maybe the Krezak had forced her to write the letter? No. He reached forward and traced the letters of her name. No...When she had touched it with her magic her intent was made clear. She had gladly written this letter, he could tell.

So now what?

Cain picked up his hat that must've fallen off his head unnoticed and left the room. He didn't pause to waken the guards. He wanted to, but he knew there were much more important things to do then reprimand some palace guard trainees. Like finding Glitch so he could strangle the life out of him for taking DG to the heart of terror, Sarrar Plains. Yes. That was much more important.

Finally he reached his destination. The palace stables. Every horse whinnied a greeting as he passed down their stalls but he was still contemplating the thought of throttling Kyrin's throat to notice. But he did come to when he reached the last stall on his right. This horse gave a single whiney 'hello' but she seemed more annoyed at being woke up.

Cain smiled at the mare but knew valuable time had already been wasted. _Sorry Blaze, ol' girl. I didn't get my ideal wake up call either. _So, it was a few minutes later when Wyatt Cain and his chestnut horse rode of after the long-gone shapes of Kyrin and her passengers.

DG was bored. Usually she had Glitch, Raw, Cain, maybe Tudor to talk to but now...All she had was Glitch and Kyrin. Glitch was asleep, tied down to Kyrin's back so that left...

"Kyrin?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

Kyrin frowned in thought before a story came to mind. "Have you ever heard of the Possession Wars?" When DG didn't answer Kyrin took that as an incentive to continue.

"Almost five hundred years ago, maybe a little less, when the OZ was called Oz and it was surrounded by a great desert on all sides. We Krezaks lived in that desert. It was so hot no living creature could stay out in the sun for more than a few minutes without boiling. Except us. Now, our desert life was hard but we made do. That is, until the underground cave plants died. Without food we knew we would starve so we gave up all our gemstones and gave them to the fairy queen Tal. At our desperate plea she brought rain to our dry land and in the act, created Sarrar Plains which in the language of my ancients means beautiful, for that's what it was. Beautiful.

However, the Ozian people claimed the desert had been their land and that meant the Plains were theirs too. We refused to let a scarecrow or human become our leader so, we rallied. Every Krezak fought for the right to live on our territory and keep our independence from Oz.

It seemed they became offended we didn't want a man made of straw to be our king. They fought back just as hard as we did and our war lasted many years. Blood was shed and my people earned their name as the Devil's Dogs as we fought single mindedly, all the fierce years of the desert life paying off. We lived the tough conditions of war life and soon the Ozians didn't care about Sarrar Plains. Our leaders met and the war was over.

Many years of hostility followed. So many Ozians still blamed us for the deaths of brothers, fathers, uncles...The list went on and on. We weren't much better though. Once the Ozians knew they would lose they had torched much of the Plains and they, too, had killed many. Tension followed and increased til it was a breath away from another all out war.

Both nations knew their countries could not handle that and met. Many plans were drawn out and discarded and it was nearly a year later from when they began when the Ancient Vow was written." Kyrin nodded her head. "That contract has powerful magic but I guess that power can only go so far. It never explicablely states that either country _has_ to enter a war when the other one is. It's not that kind of alliance."

"Well, what does it say?" DG asked. "I mean, there had to be a line or an idea or _something _that made you so sure my mom would help."

DG couldn't see Kyrin's face but she could feel the muscles under layers of fur tense. "There was something... it wasn't exactly the Ancient Vow... but I... you'll know soon enough... I promise..." Kyrin's voice was a whisper in the wind and DG almost thought it was the wind. Silence settled over the three with the exception of Glitch's soft snores. "What happened to Glitch?" Kyrin finally asked. "He always said that if Lilac came back, he'd get his marbles back..." DG had been expecting this question and wondered which words would be best. Misinterpreting DG's silence, Kyrin added, "It's probably none of my business-"

"No. It's not that. The thing is, Glitch no longer has his other half of his brain." Kyrin's pointed ears flicked back to hear the rest and DG complied to explain. "You see Glitch, Cain-," a growl rumbled in Kyrin's throat and DG threatened not to finish the story. "-And Raw shut down the Anti-Sunseeder- a device to bring darkness to the world- and left to go find me to see if I was okay. While we were busy celebrating though, we forgot one very important thing. The alchemist. He knew he was already going to be on the execution list and that they'd lost so his last revenge was shooting Glitch's other brain half. Nothing could be done." DG was quiet and after a few minutes felt a few raindrops hit her face. Surprisingly Kyrin didn't seem to notice but quickly flew up higher above the rain at DG's word. There was an agonizingly long silence but after a while Kyrin asked if DG would tell the story of her adventures when first arriving in the OZ and the remaining hours of starlight passed with the retelling of meeting her new friends, rediscovering her past, Finaqua, and (of course) the freeing of her sister.


	3. The Dark

**Author's Note: Here's the third chapter. Still no more reviews? Come on, at least two? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man. I do own Kyrin and Sarrar Plains.**

* * *

Hours later, though it felt like decades to the weary Krezak, talons touched down on the grassy sides of a hill. Flying was normally as easy for a Krezak as swimming was for a fish but it was hard carrying two humans whose combined weight totaled around 300 pounds. Try lifting **that **in the air and holding it for hours on end.

However, weary and tired as she was, Kyrin knew if she wanted to eat, she'd have to find it herself. The human DG, untied herself from her back and it was bliss to be able to stretch her spine with one less bony self resting on top. Still, she knew their journey couldn't have been better then hers, what with not knowing the whole truth or dangers that awaited them. It was probably best. "Thanks..." Kyrin didn't know the exact words to say so her single word would have to suffice.

DG nodded in understanding. She knew it was for more than just untying the rope. Just how much more she'd find out later.

Before a conversation could start however, Kyrin felt Glitch begin to stir on her back and twisted her neck so she could get a look at him. Bad move. The poor man, freshly awake from his incredibly well resting nap, opened his eyes to see a mere foot away from his head, were many gleaming white _canine teeth_ on a face that looked hungry enough as it was.

"Yah!!" Glitch, completely baffled, fell from his perch on the creatures back to the dewy ground below. "Owww..." Muttering over a bruise, Glitch climbed to his feet, a misfire of his synapsis causing him to forget about the Krezak behind him. "DG...?" he called in puzzlement. What few of his memories were with him told him Azkadellia wasn't queen anymore and their adventures (being hunted by Longcoats) were over. So then, what was he doing out here?

Turning around, Glitch found DG alone, Kyrin having snuck away, deciding it would be best if his human friend reminded him what was going on. Plus, she was just plain _hungry. _

She traveled deep into the forest till her humans' voices were a bit more distant. She couldn't have them scare off the food. Kyrin sniffed around the bases of a few trunks before her sensitive nose picked up a trail that was pretty recent_. _A doggish smile spread across her face longer she breathed in the scent. The flash of tawny fur in the woods didn't even faze her while she breathed in the scent.

"So...We're going to Sarrar Plains?"

"Yes."

"To help the Krezaks settle a war?"

"Yes."

"Through some ancient vow?"

"Yep."

"...Voluntarily?"

"That about sums it up."

"Okay," Glitch said. DG smiled. If there was one thing she liked about her friend, he easily went along with an idea. In fact, the longer he was left to think, the more the memories of yesterday, and perhaps further back, came to him. "Where is she then?"

_He has a point there_... "I think she went this way." The duo walked towards the deeper part of the forest but stopped when they heard a slight rustling to their right. It was followed by the distinct sounds of a chase. DG and Glitch ran over a slight hill to gaze down at a meadow. Zigzagging through it, closely tailing a small deer, was Kyrin.

...It was a sight to behold. Kyrin, majestic and fierce, snapped her powerful jaws just inches away from the deer. The deer, a young doe, bounded just inches ahead of her waiting maw. However, it was getting the upper hand as Kyrin was beginning to tire faster. As inches ahead were turning to feet ahead, Kyrin made her last attempt. Unfurling her mighty wings, she launched herself into the air before dive bombing down on top of the doe.

It could have over in seconds but the doe felt many bites and scratches before the game was over and Kyrin mercifully ended its life with poison.

When DG worked up the courage to look towards the scene again she saw Kyrin looking at them. Her tail gave a single twitch and then she and the deer were gone, off to some secluded spot to finish her meal.

"Did we do something wrong?" DG asked after letting the glare from Kyrin sink in.

* * *

Cain was giving Blaze a rest at the creek while he himself was searching the area. Krezaks had powerful wings, sure, but while keeping themselves up was easy, the average being had to touch down and land to rest every few minutes. While Cain was sure the Krezak he was trailing was stronger than your average one, it still needed its breaks. As few as they were, it told Cain everything.

_She's headed south still. It's obvious she's enlisted DG's help, truly. Though who's __traveling alongside them? _That was puzzling. Cain leaned forward to study them better. They looked...familiar. Paw-print like. _A wolf? A fox? No...?_ Whatever it was, it continued going south too, long after the Krezak Cain was tracking took to the skies. Was Pooch out here as well, following the princess?_ Most likely not. Poochie's a sound sleeper on the first floor. What were the chances he'd hear something on the fifth floor?_

Cain squared his shoulders. He was annoyed with all the mystery building up. Worse yet, none of his Tin Man training would let him ignore anything.

"Come on, Blaze. We have a bit of work to do to bring everyone home."

* * *

DG shook her head the longer she thought about Kyrin. She didn't know much about Krezaks, that was too obvious. But what was with that look? She didn't even look like she was...aware. The eyes of a feral animal had gleamed back at her.

_Don't ramble. Think._

Okay. Krezaks were...creatures. That's what Kyrin had said. Creatures meant that they were aware, intelligent...humane.

_But what about that deer? It sure met a bloody ending..._

DG sorely wished her little voice would just_ shut up._

DG turned to Glitch. "Is that how all Krezak hunts are?" Glitch looked at her completely uncomprehending, and DG realized he had had another misfire. "Never mind."

There was an almost suffocating silence that settled over them and DG was glad when Kyrin finally emerged back from the woods. That happiness faded when she saw a trace of blood on her hind talons. Following her eyes, Kyrin muttered, "Sorry," and wiped them off on the grass. DG must have check staring cause Kyrin added, "I'm not going to jump up and gobble you up."

"What was that back there?" DG knew it was bold to ask but she'd had every right to know. Shouldn't she know if her traveling companion was sane?

Kyrin shuffled her paws, before lying down and hiding behind them. "...I don't know exactly what it is. None of us do. All I know is this; it all began with the war. Ever since then... I don't know." Her voice was robotic, almost as if the lines were rehearsed. However, DG did not press the matter.

Glitch launched into a discussion of some memory of his that resurfaced and DG was glad. It helped fill the silence. As he continued his rambling, Kyrin's ears flicked forward then began to rotate, searching for the source of some unheard sound.

"Quiet, Glitch!" she barked and DG was surprised he didn't pout. "Where is it..." Kyrin's eyes shot open. Fur bristling, feathers fanned, Kyrin matched the words the Ancients had given her race. Devil's Dogs. DG prayed the definition wasn't too true.

A deep growl rose in Kyrin's throat and she deftly took a step forward. The sounds grew closer till even DG could hear it. A screeching sound, like millions of metal nails against a chalkboard, filled the clearing. Every birdsong silenced, every bullfrog hushed in just a matter of seconds. A shiver ran down DG's spine but she refused to cower.

Kyrin stood braced in the clearing, unsure completely of what monstrosity lurched in the shadows, too afraid to back down. _Perhaps it is nothing. A young wyrmling...?_" Kyrin knew it was no wyrmling. All the same she mutely waited. A sign...a sign.

Her sign didn't come. Instead of the sound of twigs cracking to show its entrance, the Dark simply sprang out. It claws extended, hooking and grasping towards her neck...but Kyrin's thick feathery mane kept the claws at bay. It may have been the one thing that saved her life from ending there. Biting, kicking, clawing, Kyrin attacked the monster without mercy. Her venomous tail was a blur of motion. The humans couldn't have watched it no matter how hard they tried. Still it had no effect.

DG stood on the far side, knowing full well how fatal a distraction could be in that deathly tango the fighters were locked in. Kyrin's battle was remarkable. The speed and grace she had in hunt were present in this battle-to-the-death. However this strange creature was as equally armed as the Krezak, with teeth and claws maybe even better suited. But Kyrin had her poison...

As if Fate wanted to show her how wrong she was, the Dark fell to its side. In a flash, Kyrin was there, tail jabbing straight to its side...

But it scales were too compact. There was no chink in the armor, it was impenetrable. Her tail would be useless in this battle. That greatly reduced her chances of winning.

Eyes wide and filled with malice, Kyrin launched flurry after flurry of attacks, each one more confused and desperate. The Dark had no weakness. Its small eyes were too small to hit. Its scales were like hardened steel. The longer the fight lasted and the weaker Kyrin became, the stronger the Dark was.

DG watched, knowing she would have to do something, anything. Kyrin lost a few more feet of precious ground. With more strength then ever, the Dark pushed full force, knocking Kyrin to the ground. It poised, ready to finish its cold kill when a stone the size of a baseball thwacked against its scaley skull. Hissing, the Dark gave a leer towards DG before turning back to its prized meal. Another rock hit again, this time the size of a softball. Tired of the persistent human and ready for another fight, the skeleton-like monster was mere feet away from lunging at her when it was tackled to the ground.

"Run!" Kyrin's voice was slurred from the blood in her mouth and DG tried not to think of it. Instead she was grabbed by Glitch and hurled through into the forest.

"What about-"

"We're more for her to worry about, Deej! Without us, she can escape and come back for us!" It made sense to Glitch. It made reluctant sense to DG, however much she wished it didn't. Unfortunately, it didn't happen. They were a minute's worth running away from the battle area when the sound of nails against chalkboard could be heard. Before she hadn't known what it was. Now shew knew better. It was the sound of Death's roar. Knowing that it would be impossible to outrun, DG turned to face it. She must not wonder what happened to Kyrin.

In seconds, the Dark burst in through the brambles, its tough hide completely unscathed. It's blood red eyes were pupiless, unseeing. Still it advanced.

Fear began taking hold in DG's stomach and the instinct to back off was impossible to

ignore. She backed up no more than two feet though till she backed into Glitch. He was frozen for another reason. This part of the woods led nowhere. It was the Papay Fields all over again, except there below them, was nothing but a foggy drop.

It spelled certain death, with no river even to brake their fall. DG merely glanced from Glitch to the Dark before her decision was made. Locking hands together, she and Glitch leapt into the foggy abyss.

* * *

**A review? It might motivate me to post the fourth chapter. Also sorry if the fight scene's a bit cheesy. It's my first time writing one.**


	4. Sarrar Plains

**Disclaimer: I own Tin Man? (Looks at empty wallet) Nope, didn't think so. Dang. Oh well, on to the story.**

Their fall was a lot shorter than DG imagined. It wasn't some rinky dinky two foot fall. On the contrary, they fell a good three stories before they hit something, and that something certainly wasn't solid ground. Rather confused, DG peeked open one eye to look around. She had landed on a net with Glitch right beside her.

_Wait a minute...What is a net doing suspended in the middle of a gorge?_

"Are we dead yet?" Glitch asked. He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"See for yourself."

Squinting eyes peered around them. "We're not dead. We're not dead!" DG shushed him before his soon-to-be-loop escalated.

"Shh...That..._thing _is still up there. We're probably safe so long as he thinks were dead."

Glitch nodded. Silence was a bliss after the hair raising experience they'd just had. The silence seemed so final that when a voice, though familiar, spoke up, both jumped straight up.

"Raw knew DG needed Raw's help."

Slowly, as if unable to believe it, DG turned towards the cliff wall. There, sitting deep in an inset, was Raw. The rope net led straight to his little niche.

Settling down on the smooth surface of the cave, DG's thoughts mulled over Kyrin. A

fierceness had shone in her eyes that had told she wasn't going to let the Dark escape. Yet it had. Was Kyrin dead? She hoped not but... A tear glistened on DG's cheek before rolling down. A clawed hand patted her hand comfortably.

"DG need no worry. Everything fine."

DG held high hopes in those six words but still...everything was a broad term. Many bad things could happen and sadly still be called fine.

"We'll go looking first thing... once the Dark is gone." Glitch managed to sound optimistic and pessimistic at the same time, DG noted. He kept his expression as hopeful as ever, yet she could see the tear even in that gloom.

Hours passed till the Dark's insistent shrieking cries subsided and faded off in the distance altogether. It was then Raw led them up and out of the gorge by way of a rope ladder he had hidden. From then on DG was running towards the clearing, just barely aware how hard her companions were working to keep up with her pace. She slackened a bit but when the final rise came, she bolted. Crossing it, her mouth opened with surprise, her eyes wide.

In the little patch of a clearing laid Kyrin. Bandages were spread cris-crossing her back and legs. But they were just minor wounds compared some of the deeper gashes made by the monster. But Kyrin's condition was not surprising to DG. No. It was that Wyatt Cain was the one tending to Kyrin.

"Cain?" she called, and the Tin Man plus the Krezak looked up toward her. Kyrin's tail thumped in a mannerism so familiar from a dog and immediately called out a greeting despite her sore throat. Cain's greeting was a little more formal, and a bit more angry.

"Nice to see I found you, Princess."

DG punched the Tin Man for using her title, just as he'd expected by the way, and walked up to Kyrin and kneeled down before her to look her in the eyes. The Krezak was more than a little surprised at the thank you she received.

"No worries, DG. You're saving me. Remember? So we're square."

DG nodded and motioned Raw over. "Well, I guess you'll owe me one then with this."

Raw nodded to her in understanding and pressed his hands over each wound, healing them. DG smiled at Kyrin's amazement and went over to Cain. "So, you're full of surprises. Why'd you help Kyrin if you hated her so much?"

"He was pumping me for info on where you were!" DG shot Kyrin a look, warning her to turn her big ears away. Kyrin just gave the I'm-innocent-so-who-could-you-be-talking-too? kind of smile and closed her eyes.

DG turned to Cain. "Did you really help her just to find out where I was?"

"She couldn't tell me anyway."

"Cain!"

"Hey, how is Fluffy here healing me anyway? He sure doesn't look like a Healer..."

Kyrin trailed off, her stern eyes furrowed in thought.

"Oh, yeah. I should introduce you two." DG pointed to each in turn. "Kyrin, this is Raw.

Raw, this is Kyrin. Raw's a Viewer." A look of dumb wonder spread of Kyrin's face, much to DG's surprise.

"You're . . . You're . . . a Viewer . . .?" The look on her face changed to one DG suspected would be identical to one meeting a favorite celebrity. A sort of joyful awe. "An honor then," Kyrin said, dipping her head in greeting. Her whole body was trembling with barely supressed glee.

Cain then took this as his moment to speak up. "Well, DG, you've had your fun. Your Krezak friend is well enough to make the return journey to Sarrar. So, let's go home."

He walked towards the edge of the clearing towards Blaze but DG stood firm. "No, Mr. Cain," (he hated when she used the Mr part, it meant she was at a complete disagreement to what he said) "I said I'd help Kyrin. That's what I plan on doing."

"Listen, kid. You don't know what Sarrar Plains is like. Predators, monsters that's all that inhabit it."

DG tuned out the rest. Her mind had been made up already, she wasn't changing it. It took Cain a moment to realize that as well. " . . . Fine. I'll find a stable for Blaze and we'll go."

So, that was that. Cain did find a stable for Blaze, financed by a few gemstones that Kyrin had brought along. A good thing too. Sarrar Plains was no place for a horse.

&

The last hill cleared, Kyrin led her companions into Sarrar Plains. Many couldn't believe their eyes. The ground was scorched, blackened. Some bits and pieces of course brown grass struggled through with twisted trees dotting the plains. They were about the only vegetation that could be seen. The sky was ash filled from the fires remains winds stirred up. However, Kyrin didn't just let them stand around. No, she bit at their ankles if they dallied. It was starting to annoy.

"Hey! Just cause this is your land it doesn't mean you get to bully us."

The fur on her spine bristled. "Bully? I'm saving your life. Quick!" She nipped at them a few more times, driving them down into a hole at the base of a gnarled tree. A few seconds after they were in they heard the sound of wings beating the air. Kyrin's eyes narrowed, "That _thing _would have enjoyed four tasty humans as a snack. I'm sorry but here it's tough. I promise I won't let anything happen to you though." She made a motion for them to settle down and rest. "We'll leave at dawn, because only a fool would try to move humans when NightShades are about."

_NightShades...? I better not ask._ DG looked around at the cave Kyrin had led them to. It

was actually bigger then DG would've thought. It's walls, though clearly scraped by Krezak claws, sparkled and shimmered with what DG could only identify as a yellowish powder. _Gold dust? No way._ Shed feathers were shattered on the floor and in corners. Over on the far side was a small pile of jewels and gemstones, and Kyrin was adding more to them from the bag of stones she had brought to the castle. Other than that, the room was bare with the exception of a leather bound book resting on a stump. Seeing no reason why not to read the book, DG cracked it open to the first page. Inside was a poem;

_Dragon tooth, Krezak claw._

_Met in battle both would fall._

_Boiling breath or stinging blade,_

_Spells death for any without aid._

_A part well played, a well-known act,_

_And neither will have to leave or pack._

_But anger unsubdued, plus hate left unchecked,_

_Leaves Sarrar Plains to its troubled doom._

_Alliances must be made, the mighty must bow._

_For all will cease at the sound of the Ancient Vow._

"I promised you'd find out." DG jumped and turned to look at Kyrin. "It's a prophesy. Made nearly two hundred years ago by Viewer Lyle. It's how I knew I had to find you." Glitch, oblivious to what was transpiring, began complaining of hunger. "Yes. How rude of me. I'll go, find us something to eat. You STAY_ here_." Kyrin gave each a warning glance before her form was out the hole, off to find prey.

That left DG with the book and she quickly scanned through it, indulging herself inancient stories.

&

Kyrin stalked down a NightShade. They were the toughest 'prey' you could find on the Plains but their meat was also the most succulent and tasty. Kyrin hunched down on the rocks of the cliff, ready to pounce from the shadows onto the blue-skinned bi-ped when her claw knocked aside a pebble. It tumbled down the slope, hitting the NightShade on the shoulder. Totally unprepared for its surprise, it vanished into the nearby brush.

_Well, there goes my plans for NightShade Stew._

Moodily, Kyrin leaped from ledge to ledge till all for feet rested on the ground. If NightShade was out of the question, perhaps it was time for larger prey.

Larger prey though, meant she would need more help. Krezaks were fierce, yes, but one Krezak alone had a hard time against twenty full grown and vicious aracas.

She actually got lucky this time though. Just a mile or so off was a hunting band, without a ShadowHunter. They were _somewhat_ happy to have her.

Rinkatt was the hunting leader and he quickly assigned them each new roles. It was now a pack of five each with a different skill. It amazed Kyrin that he was able to devise a new plan on the spot.

She took her position soundlessly, as ShadowHunting was her skill. The group's StarSearcher circled above them, waiting for the signal. Their PrairieStalker and BrushSeeker waited along the cliff sides with her. Rinkatt, a WindChaser, stood hunched at the base of a tree.

He gave a bone-chilling howl, making even Kyrin shiver. What then, were DG and the others doing? Glitch was probably squirming in his seat . . .

The StarSearcher answered instantaneously much to the group's surprise. She swooped down towards the east before swooping back up and repeating the task. Slowly she was driving whatever prey she had found towards them. The pebbles at Kyrin's paws trembled. She put an ear to the ground, curious if it was true. Yes. The StarSearcher was driving aracas towards them. Prepared for the fight, Kyrin crouched in the shadows till the hairy legs of aracas could be seen entering the gorge. Her job done, the Starsearcher landed on a ledge trusting the others to do theirs.

Rinkatt jumped forward, blocking the path. The PrairieStalker jumped down, blocking the exit. Realizing the trap the aracas went berserk trying to climb the cliff walls. Her and BrushSeeker's time had come and they quickly latched onto one of the huge spider-like monsters. It was over in seconds.

Most of the aracas had escaped. Rinkatt and the PrairieStalker had been unable to grab anything so they had to spilt two aracas five ways, a very hard task. An araca, though large, was barely enough food for two Krezaks. Trying to spilt two five ways wasn't much, not even a full meal. Kyrin tried to take a little extra so to give to her friends but a tail blade to the throat stopped her cold.

"Don't even think about it." She stole a glance at Rinkatt, saw the murder in his eyes and promptly placed her extra back in the pile. Its rightful owner quickly claimed it. "You have your share . . . Now go." Kyrin almost told him of the humans resting in her den, how she needed extra food to give to them. Then her eyes wandered over Rinkatt, taking notice of his shrunken eyes, the rib cage seen through straggly fur . . .

Her stomach went back to the feast she had so unrightfully eaten and the fat doe she had ate mere hours ago. "Yes," she said, taking the three legs that were her share. Backing away from the pile she added, "Please, forgive me."

&

DG gently closed _Tales of Sarrar Plains_ before placing it back on its pedestal. She had read it all, twice in fact, and still wanted to know more. It seemed Krezaks had a legend or myth for everything. The sound of crunching footfalls could be heard, then Kyrin stuck her head down the hole. Dangling from her mouth was probably the worst looking thing DG had ever seen. Roasted Araca's Legs.

Trying not to make a face, DG asked, "You're back. What's that?"

"Dinner." Kyrin laid the legs down on a long scrap of bark. "I remembered humans prefer their meat cooked so I found a small fire left over from a dragon hunt." DG really didn't want to go ten feet within range of the putrid looking meal but she hadn't eaten in a day. From the looks of Sarrar who knew _when_ her next meal could be?

Looking at the others and seeing them (though hesitant) bite into the food, DG put it in her mouth and tried not to gag at the smell. "What...What is this?" she asked. She forced herself not to sound whiney.

"Araca's leg."

The gooey 'meat' caught in Cain's throat. Coughing, he passed it off as eating too fast. Kyrin watched them, knowing they wished more than ever to just spit out the horrible Sarrarian food. She would too, especially after eating Ozian food.

"Well, eat fast. Some friends of mine have agreed to give you a lift to Kadmain. From there it will be . . . easy." Kyrin barely waited five minutes before ushering them out. The disgusting scent of charred meat still hung in the air strongly, teasing Kyrin's empty stomach. She absolutely refused to look at the remains of the three araca's legs as she left.

**Yo, guys! Complaints? Insults? Maybe, even, a compliment? I'm not holding my breath for that last one, but just hit the button! You know, the grey-ish, purple-ly, kinda blue one. At the bottom. I'm kinda looking forward to the next chapter. Kinda.**

**Up next- Think Kyrin's strange? Boy oh boy, wait till you meet Reno and Kaz.**


	5. Reno, Kaz, and More Dark Trouble

"Where are your friends anyway?"

Kyrin looked about ready to explode on Glitch for asking again. DG heard the sound of low growls being muttered slowly under her breath before replying.

"For the forty-third time, Glitch, they're at the twelfth bend in the Zoh River."

"Oh. Well, how will you find them? Twelfth bend is pretty large isn't it?"

"Don't worry about it. My friends have a habit of making spectacles out of themselves."

"Really? Like how?"

"You'll see, Glitch. Stop bugging her." Cain had seen Kyrin's tail purpling.

They continued in silence for a few minutes undisturbed. Then . . . "Where are your friends any—"

"YEAAAAAAH!"

A flash of coppery red pounced down from a cliff wall. Instinctively, Cain had his pistol in his hand but Kyrin beat him to it. She pounced on it and the pair rolled down the hill in a dizzying red and black blur. Running after them, DG heard a yelping sound and rushed towards Kyrin. It took a second before she realized the yelp was Kyrin laughing. Under her paws was a very disgruntled red Krezak.

"Guys! Come here, check him out! He's a pal of mine."

"Oh, sure. I'm just the pal you out right tackle!"

Kyrin gave another mirthful bark before settling off him. He picked himself up off the ground and took a few steps forward, with his head held high. Too high, in fact, for he missed seeing the rocks in front of him. Talons skidding on the pebbles, all the dignity he had left fell to the floor along with him. Even Cain had a chuckle at that though he covered it as a cough.

"Yup. See, Reno, what happens when your nose is stuck to the sky?"

Reno shot Kyrin a venomous glare. DG took the pause in conversation to study this new arrival.

On first glance she had thought he was a rusty red. But no. More his fur was a blend of all coppers, reds, browns and beige. His face was the solid orange of a fox, and she had to admit a lot of him seemed foxish. His muzzle was longer and less wolfish than Kyrin's, and his ears a little larger. His left eye had three identical scars, obviously claw marks. One scar ran right over an eye, but didn't seem to damage the green orbs. Different from Kyrin was the fact that six teal earrings glittered on his ear, four on the right, two on the left. His fur was ruff, ragged, and unkept. It gathered in every which way, falling in front of his face. Besides canine resemblances, Kyrin and Reno bore no other true differences besides Kyrin's larger wings and Reno's longer tail.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce me?"

"I'm getting to that! Guys, this is my pal Reno. Reno, meet DG, Glitch, and Raw." Cain cleared his throat and Kyrin almost unwillingly added his name to the list. "I see you felt like meeting me early. Where's that idiot brother of mine?"

"Prissy Paws took a detour around cliff side. Didn't want to break a claw."

"That _cliff_ is_ NightShade_ territory. And, oh, call me _Mr._ Prissy Paws, _Rag-Tag_."

"Stop callin' me that!"

The others turned to look at the new Krezak coming around the corner. He was the polar opposite of Reno, his fur was prim and proper, sparkling white. Every feather was in its place and DG had the feeling he would be an OCD. His scales gleamed pearl white. Chocolate brown eyes studied her and her friends with an annoyed and slightly enraged expression.

"Ah, I see you've taken in some more humans. How quaint. They'd better not be why you had messenger boy drag me here."

Kyrin pulled a taunt 'smile' as she tried to talk to her brother. "Come on, now, little brother. I've got a good reason why they're here. Really, Kaz." Kaz snorted and turned away. Kyrin hopped in front of him, blocking his path. "Okay, Kaz. Calm down." There really was no reason to assume he would calm down as his tail blade was turning that dangerous shade of violet. Seeing this turn she quickly added something she knew he'd enjoy. "They've brought a Viewer, brother." This indeed was the thing to say as his tail relaxed and curiosity sparkled in his eyes.

"A Viewer?"

"Yup, and from what I here, a talented one. Even able to get memories from a Headcase."

"And, uh, where would we have to transport them to?"

"Kadmain."

Kaz looked suspiciously over his shoulder at the group, particularly Cain. Leaning forward so he was whispering in Kyrin's ear he said, "I don't like the look of the old guy. Sure we can trust him?"

"He's got a personality worse than his looks but he's loyal as 'ell to the girl. That's good enough for me."

Reno broke in at that moment. "Hey, what's the seating arrangement here? I see three of us and four of them. Who's riding double? And I'm sure not riding with Oldie."

* * *

Reno glared over at Kyrin. Cain had indeed ended perch up beneath his shoulders as Kaz flat-out refused and Cain wouldn't ride with Kyrin. That therefore left him on the redfurred. Said redfurred huffed as Cain tried to reposition, causing him to wobble. "Why the heck am _I _stuck with you! Your twice my size!"

The ebony Krezak ignored her friend's outburst, she was more than used to it. Glitch and DG resumed their previous places on her back and Raw adjusted himself on Kaz. Carrying the Viewer was the privilege he had reserved for himself. Tying themselves down with a little spare rope the four gave the okay for take off. This was Cain and Raw's first time ride via Krezak so their rides were a little more than deaf at the take off. Those had to have been the highest pitched scream men could pull off.

"Man, am I glad that wasn't me."

Chuckling, gained altitude on the warm air and her fellows followed suit. Soon they were at least a few miles up and course switched to a bit of a more horizontal glide than a vertical rise. They rode for a while before DG took the time to ask about the Vow.

"DG... It's kinda hard to explain. Basically your magic, plus the magic of our elected king, should activate it, banishing dragons. Or at least that's what Kar believes. Who knows? Maybe something else will happen, like it'll weaken the dragon's scales and level the playing field?"

Quiet fell upon them, DG too unsure what question to ask the creature. The other Krezaks hovered nearby, laughing at the stories they told each other. Finally DG gave up trying think up a neutral question and fell asleep to the rhythmic beatings of their wings.

* * *

"Deej. Deej, wake up." Past adventures had trained her for light sleeping, so the sound of Glitch's voice caused her to jerk up. Glitch fell backward over her sudden movement.

"Wow. And yet, ya don't wake up when we slice ya from Ky's back and toss ya in some leaves. Go figure."

Glaring at Reno a groggy DG climbed out of the leaf pile they had indeed put in on, sticks and all. Pulling a twig out of her hair she looked around. Apparently sometime during the flight they had spotted the cave or was it merely luck? Nestled in shade of a few sparse trees it did look hard to find.

"Rag-Tag, I'll give you the finances, just go buy some manners."

Kaz was resting near the fire, his eyes giving off a cat-like reflection of its light. He reminded DG so much of her tom cat at home with his stretched out position.

"Nawh, I'd just end up like you. A giant stick in the mud."

"I'll guarantee you could _never_ end up like me. That would mean you would actually be successful."

Their banter continued on for who knows how long and DG simply tuned them out. Cain was hunched by the fire restlessly stirring it.

"Hey, Kid. Your friend Kyrin stalked off to find a bit more suitable firewood. I think she just wanted away from those two." He jerked thumb back at the two male Krezaks. Kaz was now pinching Reno's cheek who was yelping piteously. "Lucky dog. Wish I'd thought of it first," he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

DG smirked at her friends, each was behaving 'normally.' Kaz had finally left Reno alone and now the latter was reclining on a branch, the former again asleep by the fire. Glitch and Raw were on the other side of the campfire, Glitch absentmindedly rambling about something nobody, not even himself knew or understood but Raw dutifully listened.

The sun had long since set and stars were now filling the sky. Idly, her thoughts found themselves back in the OZ, with her family and friends. Todo was probably having a fit that she was skipping out on so many lessons. Az, she'd bet was a bit lonely as she, Glitch and the others were about the only few unafraid of her. Oh, well, she still had Jeb, so she'd be okay. Dad, he was likely to be perfectly fine, just a bit worried like any good dad. Mom was another story.

Speaking of the woman, DG felt a pressure to her head as her mother tried to contact her. It was one of the few magical powers she had left and was constantly putting it to use in very annoying motherly ways. Feeling the migraine come on, she decided she may as well face her and get rid of it for now. So with this resolve she closed her eyes.

"_DG, where have you gone?"_

"_Mother, must we discuss like this?"_

"_You seem to have left me no other choice. Are Cain and Raw with you?"_

"_Of course. You know they have a way of popping up where you need them most."_

"_Do you feel what you are doing is this important? The castle has been in disarray since you left."_

"_I had a feeling it would be, since you had every palace guard and Tin Men stalk me."_

"_Wait, tell me. Is this more about Sarrar Plains and its Krezaks or is this about your father and me placing a bit more security around?"_

"_You gotta admit, ten guards outside a bedroom door is kinda an overkill."_

"_DG . . ."_

"_Okay. Mom, look. I'm here now so I might as well do my job."_

"_Your job could be here."_

"_The job of a princess is not for me. You have Azkadellia for that so I'll take care of problem solving. I offered to help Kyrin so now I'll do what I can. You know I'm the only one who can help with this Vow or whatever."_

"_There are more things going on here than you can ever imagine. Do you even truly know what this Vow is?" _

"_No, I don't. Something tells me to trust them though, so I will."_

"_...I see. Good luck to you my child."_

Slowly the pressure subsided till it was comforting as a kiss on the forehead and then it was gone all together. DG opened her eyes to see Raw watching her.

"DG talk with mother?" A nod was all Raw needed as he could feel how it had ended. "Mother loves you very much. She miss you." DG smiled gratefully and the pair sat in companionable silence. Snapping twigs alerted them and tramping through the undergrowth came the three Krezaks , two of which DG realized had gone missing. A number of blue-skinned creatures were loaded on Reno who seemed to be unhappy at being a pack-mule.

"We're back. We actually caught something good, too."

"I don't know, Kaz. Araca's legs are pretty tasty."

"You've got to be the only living thing in all of Sarrar that likes that crap. Maybe in all the world."

"Just cause your sense of taste is warped doesn't mean you get to bad mouth my food. Ain't that right, Ky?"

"Eh, so long as you don't fry them."

Reno made a face at the very thought of boiling leg and unceremoniously dropped his cargo purposely away from the fire. "That just sounds gross."

"Trust me, it is worse than it sounds." Cain picked his hat off his face and stared pointedly at the Krezaks. This seemed to be their first time acknowledging him in a while. Surprise at his very presence lingered on a face or two.

"Oldie's right. You should have seen the way they ate. Like watching a Drey."

Apparently it was some Krezak joke as they all burst out laughing. DG looked at Glitch helplessly but he had no clue. He seemed disconnected when her stomach rumbled its frustrations. This brought back Kyrin though who quickly went about with the NightShades they'd caught. It was only a matter of minutes before strips of charred meat were gathered on abnormally large Sarrar leaves. Cautiously DG took a bite out of the cooling meat remembering all too well the gooey mess of her first Sarrarian meal.

Surprisingly, it was good. The others thought so as well as they were continuously adding more strips to roast then eat. DG looked over her shoulder to see Kyrin, Reno, and Kaz huddled together and sharing a single NightShade. The remains of two others piled behind them as their remarkably sharp teeth ripped through the raw meat. As she watch them she smiled at how much they reminded her of the Disney's _The Lion King_'s hyenas.

Reno obviously had to be Ed with an ability to talk. Kaz, eh, he was some kind of fancy Banzai and Kyrin was definitely Shenzi, especially added to the fact she was also in charge.

The much happier thoughts of the Disney movie eased DG into sleep as she laid cramped in the cave with the others. Rain had forced them in and now it was sardines in a can for them. She was pretty sure Cain's heel was embedded in her back and that Kaz had his talon in her face but she forced herself to focus on another time, another place, another _world_ and ignore it. And, every time she shifted position some other limb found its way to a worse placement. _Better to ignore. _A loud snore echoed of the stone walls and someone chucked a rock towards the sound. There was a string of expletives as it hit its target. _Oh, yes. Much better to ignore._

_

* * *

_

_Dragon tooth........Krezak claw....... _

The cave floor felt a lot softer then DG remembered falling asleep on. Had she rolled over and stumbled across a soft patch of moss...?

_Met in battle both will fall...... _

Why was that tune stuck in her head? As balance came back to her foggy mind, so did a sense of motion. _Ugh...What am I doing on a boat?_ Opening her eyes she found she was not on a boat adrift but riding instead a very roughly gaited Krezak. Her vision was blurry so she blinked and rubbed them to clear them. She faced forward again to see reptilian eyes blinking back at her.

"Aah! Reno!"

"Hey there, Zoh's Dreamer! I was right, ya do sleep through ruff stuff. I was _so_ sure you'd wake at Veritity Falls but _ya didn't!_ Oh, by the way, I wouldn't talk to Prissy- I mean _Mr. Prissy Paws_ for a while, yeah? He kinda lost twenty silver bettin' on the Falls. Rararara!"

DG sat back as far from the crazy redhead as she could seeing as she was tied to him. Why wasn't she on—

"Reno's such a pup. He practically begged me to take Cain." DG looked to her left and saw Kyrin with Glitch and Cain strapped on. The two seemed to be hanging on for dear life and they probably were. Fluid as a Krezak's flight was, running at 45 MPH they just didn't cut it as smooth. She was utterly grateful now for Reno's 'rough' pace was infinitely softer than Kaz's or Kyrin's.

"I'm not a pup! I am a well adjusted adult."

"Oh, sure. That's you, ain't it right, Rag-Tag?"

Their stride had fallen to a jog and DG's bones didn't jar together quite as often.

"At least I didn't sleep with my tail in my mouth till I was _moons _old."

Insane laughs bubbled from the three of them, leaving DG to wonder if anything at all insulted them. Then three pairs of ears laid back and then the pace shot up. They had to be going at least 60 MPH with them even raising off the ground a few feet to boot it up to 80. DG could feel Reno's terror and the fear was radiating off the other Krezaks.

DG's teeth clamped to together every wingbeat, making her sentences spilt.

"What (SNAP!) are we (SNAP!) running (SNAP!) from?"

Reno didn't have to answer. A screeching filled the air, its sound magnified by a dozen other voices. The nails on chalkboard rang through the empty prairie before they appeared over the last hill. It didn't matter. DG had already figured it out.

The Darks gathered together in a flock of sorts. Their scaley hides brushed together, doubling with their screeching for blood. Three of them were waiting behind them and two were posed in front.

"Impossible..."

_Amazing what small things your brain takes when facing death,_ DG thought. Kyrin muttered random things from time to time so why take notice now?

"Obviously is possible," Reno replied none too graciously.

Kyrin didn't even seem to hear. "Darks aren't aware... They can't plan or plot... they never work together . . ."

Kaz stared dumbly at his sister. Cain finally yelled, "Why don't you just take off?"

A grin traced itself onto Reno's mouth but it in no way was reassuring or happy. "We can't. It's a No Fly Zone."

"Why worry about some dumb rule when-"

"It's no rule. Just unspoken. Dragons search the skies for prey and I don't like being eaten. How about you? Only one thing we can do, apparently." Before any could flinch, the Krezaks slit the ropes holding them in place and the humans crashed to the ash-covered ground. "Fight."

The Dark's cry for blood mingled with the Krezak's roar till it was the same song of war. Lunging forward, Reno faced three Darks at once with Kaz fighting alongside, Kyrin battling two.

Kaz jumped forward with his teeth bared, sinking into the fleshy part of a Dark's hind leg. It retaliated, clasping on to the scruff of Kaz's neck. Blood splattered the ground and Kaz threw himself over, landing on the Dark. It's breath knocked out, another Dark pounced towards Kaz.

Reno was lightly hopping to the left and right, avoiding most attacks but for every one he missed was batted ten feet away. He was sorely outmatched in strength by his scrawny size, even when pitted against a more skeletal creature. He landed many blows with his tail though, using it more like a sword or a knife than a stinger. This strategy seemed more affective than any. Two well placed strikes opened a cut above it's forehead and Reno smirked the slightest. Boldly he launched himself forward with a savage yell but the Dark had him fooled.

Raising a claw was all it did to deflect the red Krezak. As its opponent smacked into the boulder there was a sickening _crack!_ Blood-red eyes turned towards DG and Kaz and Kyrin were too busy with their battles to see it, her friends doing all they could for the unconscious Reno. DG backed away, calling on the familiar warmth of the Light, feeling it course through her. The dark creature's head jerked and it let out a yowl, causing the other heads to jerk up. Its eyes were venomous, daring her to strike. The other Darks swatted their enemies away as well, closing in on DG.

_Let the Light flow though you, Deej..._

DG clasped her hands tight together, emitting such magic from the Light the creatures shied away, fearing it. All that was left in front of her was the cut Dark. His eyes burned with such malice that the Light flickered at little. It was all he needed. Its bloody talon raised it raked forward with all its might. DG released all the power in her hands as Sol, pure Light. The other creatures screeched as the Light bore into them, burning them. They screamed and screamed, trying to escape even though they were dying.

Her Dark's arm never stopped though. The feel of its talon ripped through her face, before it too, ran for cover from the Sol. Her visioning shifting through black and white, DG couldn't be sure when she looked towards the hill if the Dark was there or not, if he was snarling down at her with a silent promise to return. Blackness consumed her and she joyfully gave into the nothingness, not caring about the voices calling her back. No, she didn't care one bit.

Because every fiber of her being assured her he _would _be back. And he _would_ finish his job.


End file.
